Game calls, which produce sounds similar to those of game or wild animals, have existed in many different forms for many years. Game calls are used by hunters, wildlife watchers, and other persons who wish to simulate the sounds of wild animals. There are many different types of game calls, all intended for the same general purpose: to mimic the sounds of a particular animal or animals as realistically as possible. Some calls are designed to attract animals of the same type or species, others are intended to attract predators of an animal the call is intended to mimic.
Broadly speaking, there are at least three primary categories of game calls that have existed over the years: diaphragm calls, reed calls, and whistle-type calls. Diaphragm calls typically utilize a latex membrane stretched across an air passage opening such that the diaphragm vibrates as air passes through the passage. Diaphragm game calls are, however, difficult for many to use effectively. In fact, many types of diaphragm calls can never be mastered by certain segments of the population.
Reed-type game calls are perhaps the most common type of game call. Reed-type game calls typically include a reed disposed adjacent an air passage. Air is usually forced through the air passage by an operator through a mouthpiece, which causes the reed to vibrate at a certain tone or pitch, creating a sound that is emitted from an outlet of the call. Some reed-type game calls have multiple reeds and air passages that are selectively opened or closed to simulate a variety of animal or fowl sounds. For waterfowl such as wild ducks and geese, reed-type game calls simulate a wide variety of sounds made by such waterfowl. For certain sounds, however, an operator must be able to manipulate (e.g., roll, vibrate, flutter, etc.) his or her tongue in an appropriate manner while blowing on the call, which proves difficult for many users.
Whistle-type game calls comprise a third major category of game calls. Whistle-type game calls are commonly used to simulate whistling sounds made by certain waterfowl, particularly ducks. For example, the mallard drake (male) duck produces a hiss that is extremely difficult if not impossible to simulate with a reed or diaphragm-type call. Other species of ducks, including the widgeon, teal, wood duck, and pintail make whistling sounds that are simulated by whistle-type calls, rather than reed or diaphragm-type calls. However, most conventional whistles utilize one or more balls or peas disposed inside a resonant chamber to provide a vibrato effect. When air is forced into the resonant chamber of such calls, the ball or pea moves around the chamber, periodically blocking the outlet to create a staccato-type effect. Nevertheless, whistles using a ball or pea may not mimic certain waterfowl sounds as closely as desired. Other calls, such as the Maurilio™ whistle attempt to more closely simulate certain waterfowl sounds by disposing a solid or hollow cylinder inside a resonant chamber instead of a ball or pea.
The whistle calls developed to mimic the whistling duck species mentioned above suffer, however, from a number of problems. The internal air passageway housing the free-floating balls or tubes inevitably accumulate saliva, water, and dirt, which can cause the ball or tube to stick to the interior of the air passageway. When the ball or tube sticks to the interior of the air passageway, the staccato effect caused by the movement of the ball or tube inside the resonant chamber is lost, and there is usually a reduction in the volume of sound emitted from the whistle. Further, most whistle calls are relatively small, and easily dropped or misplaced. There is a need for a game call whistle that reduces the effects of dirt and saliva accumulation, and can be more easily carried and stored.